This invention is directed to an improved skin cream composition.
Modern environmental conditions, such as heating and air conditioning, exposure to the sun, and environmental pollution, exert severe stress on the skin and accelerate the natural aging process, resulting in wrinkles, loss of firmness and elasticity, age spots, discoloration, dryness, and other cosmetically undesirable effects. In addition, cosmetic surgery such as liposuction can cause additional damage to skin, resulting in effects such as lumping and edema.
Although a number of cosmetic compositions for use on the skin already exist, there is a need for a simple-to-apply and effective all-in-one cosmetic treatment, such as a skin cream composition, that can promote significant retexturizing of the skin, increase its smoothness and firmness, while at the same time acting against skin damage resulting from cosmetic surgery such as liposuction.